How He Won Her Heart
by Luv harry
Summary: Please Review, No flames please
1. Default Chapter Title

How he won her heart.

Prologue: Harry Potter and the rest of the characters are 

now 17.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling so 

don't sue me!!!!!!!

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table.

He was staring at the Gryffindor table, he was looking at 

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but most of all Hermione 

Granger. 

He had secretly been admiring her for 7 years now, he 

thinks to himself:

In one month school ends and I will never see my secret 

love Hermione again. If only I could tell her how much I 

love her, but I know that she would never like me. She likes 

Potty, Potty always in my, Or maybe she likes poor little 

alone Weasel. Those 2 are the only ones who she will ever 

love. I must get rid of them some how, without killing 

them. I know I could be nice to her, but what would the 

rest of Slytherin think. I need to tell her no matter what 

gets in my way.

He looked back at his 2 friends, sitting across the table 

from him; they were fighting over who got the last chicken 

breast. 

Malfoy looked at them in disgust. Not hungry anymore he 

got up from the table and left. 

He went back to his common room. The common room 

was deserted; he left dinner very early. He deiced to go out 

into the corridors, he saw Hermione coming out of the 

library. When he didn't say anything to her she stopped 

and said,

"Whats with you Malfoy?"

Malfoy replied, 

"Nothing, Hermione."

Hermione: what did you call me.

Malfoy: I called you Hermione. Isn't that your name?

Hermione: Yes, I just never heard you call me that.

Malfoy: well.

Hemione: well bye.

Malfoy: Hermione wait! I have to tell you something.

Hermione: what?

Malfoy: well for the past 7 years I have secretly liked you 

liked you liked you. 

Then there was uncomfortable silence.

Authors Note: Its not the best story ever or a very good 

story but I tried. Please no flames. Please just constructive 

comments.


	2. Default Chapter Title

How He Won Her Heart Part Two.

Prologue: Harry Potter and rest of the characters are now in their 7th year at Hogwarts. 

Disclaimer: All the charters in my story belong to J.K. Rowling. If they belonged to me I would probably have a million dollars and wouldn't be writing for [www.fanfic.net][1]. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Draco stood there looking in her eyes. She was amazed at he just said. He was amazed at he just said. She said in a far away voice,

"Bye." That was all she said.

Draco stood for a moment, then he heard a voice. A voice from deep down inside himself, which said "Go get her, go after her." So he did.

The next thing he knew he was bolting down the hall, after her. When he finally found her, she was sitting on the ground, staring blankly and huffing for air. He sat down beside her and said,

"Hermione I'm sorry, sorry that I called you a Mudblood, I'm sorry for everything. All I want is for you to like me, and if you don't then I want you know I'm sorry and that I really loved you. I wanted you to know those things before it was to late to tell you."

He looked at her and to his surprise she had a faint smile on her face. Then she said in a more lively than before,

"Draco, think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Her smile grew as she went on, "Well Draco **thank you **thank you 1,000 time, if its anything to you I kind of like you to after today."

He sat looking into her eyes deeper and deeper into her soul. He that what she was saying to him was true, he saw he really loved her.

Harry and Ron were back at the common room waiting in till 1:00 A.M. for Hermione. It was then when she finally got back.

Her and Malfoy had been sitting in the library talking. In till they got kicked out. Then they walked through the halls talking. They talked about how he had always loved her, how she never noticed. They talked about this and that and everything in between. 

When she got back Harry and Ron both asked her countless times where she had been. She said 

"Talking with Draco." 

"Draco, as in Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What in the world could you talked about with him?" Harry said in amazement.

"Stuff." She said.

They both just Gapped at her. 

"Good night guys, I'm tried, so good night." And she walked up to the 7th year girls' dormitory. 

Authors note: I will be writing a third part. No flames, just constructive comments.

   [1]: http://www.fanfic.net/



	3. Default Chapter Title

How He Won Her Heart Part Three.

Prologue: Harry Potter and Friends and Enemies are now in their 7th year at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: All the characters in my story Belong to J.K. Rowling none of them belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me in this or about this story is my idea. So don't sue me!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron sat there looking for words to explain what just happened. I mean its not always normal for Hermione to come in at 1:00 A.M., and say she was talking with her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. 

"Ron did you just hear what I heard?", Harry said.

"Yeah.", Ron said in a questioning voice.

Harry and Ron were Both lost for words, they were so amazed that Hermione said she was talking with him Draco Malfoy of all People.

They went up to bed hardly being able to keep their eyes open, but still thinking about Hermione. 

Harry who had also loved her for the past years he had known her was thinking:

****

How could she like that, that, rat. I hate him, but I love her. How could such a sweet generous person like Hermione, like him. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ron was concentrating on the same thing as Harry. He was thinking how could possibly like such an Asshole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back in the 7th year girls dormitory.

Hermione and all the other girls were up talking. 

"… And he wasn't even acting like Malfoy, he was acting like a normal person. Like Harry or Ron, you know it was so cool." Hermione was saying to the other girls.

"Wow, that is like seeing a green dog on top of a green goat licking a house.", Lavender Brown said. She was sitting across the room from her.

All the girls were all laughing hysterically at what lavender said even Hermione. I think I love him you guys. They all just stopped laughing and stared at her.

Authors Note: I hope you all like it. Please no flames, Just constructive comments. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

How he won Her: Part Four.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What? You didn't see the way he has acting, you guys."   
Said Hermione stubbornly, "He was… a real person, he was   
a…a…a good guy, you don't know. He may not look it and   
may not act it, but he is."  
They all looked at her like she was talking in gibberish.   
They couldn't understand her; they had never seen the real   
Draco Malfoy. She had she knew he was a good person and   
they didn't, so why should they believe her?  
  
"Hermione what ever makes you happy is ok with us, ok?"   
Lavender Brown said.  
"Fine", Hermione said irritably.  
  
They all went to bed after that.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Mean while in the 7th year boys dormitory:  
"Harry you still awake", Ron said.  
"I am now!" Harry Said in a loud whisper.   
"Sorry." said Ron in a vigorous voice.   
"What did you want?" Harry Said.  
"Well I was worried about Hermione this isn't right of her."   
Said Ron in reply.  
"She makes her own decisions Ron." He said to Ron.  
"Come on Harry, I know your in love with her." Ron said in   
a devise voice.  
"Yeah she is stupid that's not my fault."  
"Come on Harry you know she is going to get her heart   
broken, No one can trust Malfoy With a 10 ft. pole."   
Harry just and thought about this for a moment, he would   
not like for his sweet friend Hermione to be hurt.  
"Yeah well we can't help her. She won't listen to us." He   
said to Ron.  
"Well we will make her listen. She can't just ignore us."  
  
  
A/N: ok that's the story tune in for the sequel. Review.   
  



End file.
